bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganesha the Elephant
Ganesha (象头神) real name Golan Draphan, is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the elephant. He only appears as a character in the games, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Ganesha didn't know what to do. He had won all the local tournaments and qualified for the national competition. But he knew if he beat all the guest warriors, he would be a rival against Cronos. He knew he had to do it. He thinks back, to a chaotic day some time ago. Burning houses... Frightened people trying to escape... A child growing cold in his arms... A monster standing among the flames... It was humans to start wars like this, but it was that monster that derived everything. He mutters, 'Prince Cronos' to himself... In his plan to revenge, Ganesha became the Prince's bodyguard waiting the tournament as a good opportunity to defeat him in a match and make him suffer for the destruction of the village. Ganesha, finally, defeated Cronos during their duel. Surprised to see the Prince crying, he apologized, saying it was the only way. he started to explain that he will understand one day when he is suddenly attacked by Cronos, now in his phoenix form. Ganesha weakly reached out to him before passing out. It's still unknown if Ganesha survives to the attack. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality Ganesha is generally pompous and snobby to anyone who isn't Cronos, whom he cares for a lot. He's a tough man with stiff morals, sticking to what he believes is right. Appearance : Also see: Ganesha Outfits Ganesha is a tall, elderly man with a stocky build, tan skin, white hair and beard, and blue eyes.His beard is shaped into tusks which resemble an elephant's as well as possessing ear piercings which cause his earlobes to droop downwards, also giving the appearance of an elephant. Although his ethnicity is not known, his dress, nickname, and stage could give hints that he is of Indian origin. However, his real name exists in Hebrew. His attire consists of ceremonial pants and armor. In his elephant form, he has gray skin, and a broken tusk. His beast form has more similarities with the Indian Elephant. Affiliation Cronos Ganesha assisted to the destruction of his village and gave the blame to Cronos, already his rival since Cronos is considered as the best fighters of the kingdom and the ultimate opponent for any fighters who wants to really succeed. It's not clear why Ganesha accused Cronos of the attack on his village and why he became subsequently his bodyguard but Ganesha has a plan and want him to pay for his fault. In the end, it's Cronos who defeated Ganesha after the latter revealed his true self. Gameplay See also: Ganesha's Command Lists His inability to use strings makes him a very tough character to use. He is also very slow, thus making him very hard to control. His advantage comes with his high damage and the ability to chain all his normal into specials. Most of his gameplay tactics rely on him being able to pull off throw combos, which can take off a large amount of the opponents life bar. He is not recommended for beginners. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, Ganesha gains Any Cancel B and Super Armor as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to cancel any of his attacks and the ability to take no damage when being attacked. Beast Drives * 'Ihaouza Naga- ' Ganesha knocks the opponent high into the air with an upward swing of his trunk. He then assumes a bridge posture, and then bounces them upward with an upward thrust of his stomach. As they descend, Ganesha swings his trunk in a circular motion to build up centrifugal force. After the opponent bounces off the ground, which causes the ground to break up into rock fragments, Ganesha smacks them with his trunk with enough force to send them flying into the wall. * 'Amitra Chakra- ' Ganesha grabs his opponent and rolls over them, positioning them into an Argentine Backbreaker Rack. He then jumps high up into the air, reverts back into human form, and brings them down in an earth-shattering Piledriver while making a meditation pose. This Beast Drive has extremely short range, and will fail unless the opponent is extremely close to Ganesha. Official Artworks Trivia *In April 2001, the Bloody Roar Official Japanese site launch a poll where fans were asked what Beast form they like to see. Among the top ten result,number 7 was an Elephant. The poll can be assimilated to the origin of Ganesha. * He is named after the elephant god in Hinduism. *Unless a jump is performed while dashing, Ganesha is unable to attack in midair while in Beast Form. He is the only character to have this trait. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Boss Category:Strength based characters